The Cruise
by Shellie
Summary: (mild swearing, it might change in the future) 3 muses, the authoress, the G-boys, my freshmen class(no real simularities), and a 7 day cruise. I almost feel sorry for the boys...ah well. Read please!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Cuz if I did, there'd be a LOT more episodes and they'd be here in good ol' America. BUT SINCE THEY'RE NOT.*gasps for breathe*, I'd like to say I own my muses, who shall be reaking havoc once again. I'd like you all to meet:  
  
Nicole(new muse! I kinda fired Bob): Believe it or not, I am the nice one. *grin*  
  
Ziegler: (he's a silver dragon, so he can't really talk) Rawrr.  
  
Kate(another new one!): (big red wolf) Yes, I can talk. Why? Because I'm special. AND IT'S KA-TEH, NOT KATE!!  
  
And then there's myself, who shall go by Shellie (no duh). ON TO MY INSANE- COCA COLA INDUCED FANFIC! Oh, btw, I don't own anything I shouldn't, I don't know what I'm going to put in here at the moment.  
  
The Cruise.  
  
"We going on a cruuuuuuuuise, we going on a cruuuuuuuuuuuise, YEAH!" Duo continued singing his inane little song to his inane skipping, until poor Wuffie couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?? GOD!" Red-faced, panting Wufei was now the main attraction in the shipyard-place.  
  
"But why? I thought you liked my song." he put on an extremly hurt face as he shifted his grip on Wufei's katana.  
  
"No, I don't," said Wufei, strangly calm. "and I wouldn't mind having my katana back sometime today, Duo." Quatre backed away slowly, hiding behind Trowa, which was hard because Trowa kept moving to avoid him.  
  
"Trowa, hold still!" Quatre said in frustration. "How the heck am I supposed to hide behind you if you keep moving??"  
  
"That's the point," Trowa said in that sexy voice he has (AN: Trowa's my fav, in case you haven't realized that.don't hurt me!), beginng to run circles around a Heero that was pretending he didn't know them.  
  
"Can we talk about this Wu-man," Duo asked, then added, "I mean Wufei! Can we talk about this?" Realizing that he was about to be murdered before he could even board the stupid boat, Duo started to follow Quatre who was following Trowa who was now sprinting in circles around a confused and now murderous Heero.  
  
"KATE!! STOP CHASING ZIEGLER AROUND!!"  
  
"But he took my bag and now he's gonna torch it!" Nicole just sighed, she was used to this. Ziegler just grinned from his perch in the air, dangling the backpack from his mouth, slightly out of Kates' reach.  
  
"How about this. I SNAP YOUR NECK ZIEGLER, AND I DUCK TAPE YOUR MOUTH KATE! WILL THAT SOLVE IT??" Ziegler stopped grinning and gave back the pack. No one messed with Nicole unless they wanted to be messed up. Shellie just looked on with moderate interest, not wanting to die until she set up her precious Playstation 2.  
  
"Hey guys, they look suffenciently distracted. Wanna go bug em," Shellie suggested, her mission in life to annoy the crap out of anyone and anything she could. Ziegler grinned, showing all of his teeth, while Kate loped off in their general direction and started to chase all of them.  
  
"OH SHNAP, THERE'S A BIG ASS WOLF CHASING MEEEEEEE!!!!" Duo tripped and fell on Quatre, who fell on Trowa, who managed to smack Heero while falling to the ground.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" Heero shouted at the scrambling pile of pilots, not noticing the giant red wolf looming over him (Kate's about.oh 6 feet tall. Yeah.). "There's no wolf here you losers!"  
  
"Uhh Heero?" Wufei asked tentitivly. "There is a wolf here.look up." Heero gave him the DeathGlare[tm] and turned around.  
  
"There's nothing here you dipstick. Just 4 large.red.hairy.legs...," Heero said slowly, realizing what was infront of him (he's short.teehee). "AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL," he screamed, falling unceremoniously onto Trowa.  
  
"I see you've met Kate," Shellie said, mysteriously appearing behind him.  
  
"Fire?" Wufei was in extreme shock that a mere onna could move so fast.  
  
"Yes fire you dope. What the hell have you been smoking?" Nicole said, her crystal blue hair swaying in the wind.  
  
"Pot, crack, the works." Duo snickered and jumped atop Kate. "You can't get me here!" One big yellow eye focused on the Shinegami. "A HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! I AM THE SHINEGAMI, HERE ME ROARRR!!"  
  
RAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
"Nice Duo, where'd you learn to roar like that?" Quatre asked, dusting himself off.  
  
"That, that wasn't.me.*gulp* Q-q-man."  
  
"Then who was it?" An angry Heero already had a gun pointed between Shellie and Nicole. He seemed undecided on which one to kill first. "The wolf?"  
  
"No," said Nicole.  
  
"You?" He moved the gun towards Shellie.  
  
"Noo, try again," Nicole taunted.  
  
"Hnn,. YOU!" The gun switched to Nicole.  
  
"Nope.guess you don't win the prize." She shook a finger at him.  
  
"What prize? Prize? WHERE???" Trowa looked up expectantly. Kate, Nicole, and Shellie looked up simultaniously.  
  
Rawwwrr! Ziegler waved at them, then began to do cartwheels and loop- de-loops in the air. He finished with a burst of flame and landed next to Duo and Kate.  
  
"COOL PRIZE!" Trowa ran gleefully towards the dragon. "What's it run on, batteries or does it have it's own power plant?" He moved lightning fast around the silver hide, looking for screw holes.  
  
"No batteries," Shellie said, fixing her curly hair.  
  
"Power plant?" Trowa looked up hopefully, failing to notice that Wufei had gone milk white.  
  
"No power plant." Nicole said. Duo, Heero, and Quatre, realizing what this meant, backed away (or jumped away) from the dragon, who was calmly looking at Trowa with one green eye.  
  
"Trowa," Wufei grabbed the confused pilots' shoulder and pulled him away from Ziegler. "if it doesn't run on batteries, and it doesn't have it's own power plant, then what does it run on?"  
  
"Solar power??" Wufei sighed.  
  
"No stupid, IT'S REAL!! GEEZ, WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR BRAINS???" It took a moment for it to click.  
  
"Ahh shit it's real!!" He showed an actually facial expression and fainted. (AN: I am so very bad. Kate: SHUT UP AND FINISH! AN: Rawr. Kate: No it's aooo.) Ziegler gave his own version of a laugh and started to walk towards the boat.  
  
"Who the hell are you people?"  
  
"Well, technically," Kate began, "I'm a red wolf that talks, Zieglers a rare silver dragon from the rockies, Nicole is.well.I guess you could say a demon, and Shellie is a really weird human."  
  
"Oh my." Quatre put a hand on his heart and stared back at Wufei, who was supporting the taller boy. "I think we're gonna miss the boat."  
  
"No one gives a shit about the goddamn boat Quatre, I just wanna know if I can have that dragon! The Shinegami deserves such a fine mount!" Everyone looked at him as if he was insane (AN: I'm beginning to suspect. Duo: SHUT UP I'M NOT INSANE! AN: I kidnapped Trowa and Duo.), which he very well was according to Wufei. "But of course I could always go find my own.that'd be a lot more resonable wouldn't it?" He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Baka kisama," Heero muttered and put away his gun. As it seemed they were going on the cruise too, he decided to spare them. It was, after all, a big boat, and a silver dragon and red wolf could be seen coming a mile off. Plus he'd probably here them insulting each other, as that's what they were doing as they walked towards the boat.  
  
"So what's your name?" Nicole sauntered up towards a recovered Trowa.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so, he is MINE." Trowa looked between the two girls, having totally missed Kate's intro.  
  
"Trowa.Barton." He said slowly.  
  
"No no, like this," Duo interrupted, "'Barton, Trowa Barton'. Just like James Bond man!" Trowa gave him the BlankStare[tm] and continued up the ramp. Since it was only big enough for two people to walk up at a time, Shellie and Nicole got into a fist fight over who would walk next to Trowa.  
  
"Stupid onna's, always fighting over stupid shit. No real purpose in this world except to make babies and annoy warriers like me." They both stopped fighting and turned towards Wufei, Shellie mid-punch and Nicole about to use a blast of her dark magic.  
  
"YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!" They screamed in unison and pounced on him, Wufei screaming bloody murder as he was punched towards Nicole, then blasted back for another kick.  
  
"Ladies," one of the (AN: mind goes blank) conducters (?) started towards them, then stopped as a crowd of teenagers formed a circle and began to chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT!' over and over again.  
  
"DAYUMN, NO ONE SAID THERE'D BE SO MANY PRETTY LADIES UP IN HERE!" Duo began to drool as he scanned the crowd.  
  
"Wow, must be a whole class of 'em!" Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, and guess what? There's more where they came from. It's the whole freshman class from WBHS, all 545 of them, including us," Kate explained. Heero just looked at her.  
  
"Five-hundred forty-five? There's that many?"  
  
Rawrrr, hehhehe.Ziegler nodded. Duo just grinned wickedly and watched as the crowd began to move up the ramp, Wufei having admitted defeat. One of the kids picked up a stereo, turned up the volume, and "Original Prankster" by The Offspring began playing at loud volumes.  
  
"That's your faverite song isn't it Duo?" Quatre looked down at the hords of wily students all moving in one general direction. He nodded. "We are so dead, where are the teachers?"  
  
At that moment, Nicole and Shellie returned, satisfied that they had destroyed the enemy. "What teachers, there aren't gonna be any teachers. I'm surprised there was room for you guys. There's only room for 555 people on this boat."  
  
"You dipstick, there's only 5 of them!" Nicole glared back at her. A look of understanding graced Shellies' face, and they began to laugh insanly. Trowa, Duo, Heero and Quatre (Wufei was indisposed) just looked at each other, preparing for the worst week of their lives.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.if poor Shellie's ego gets enough reviews cough*reviewori'llsickziegleronyou*cough!  
  
Ziegler: RAWRRR, RAWRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Nicole: You can't hurt the readers!  
  
Shellie: Yes I can, it's my story.  
  
Kate: Oh boy. Here we go again. Just ignore those two (fighting in background), they always do that. Shellie can't get Ziegler to do anything he doesn't want to. Please review though, for the poor muses' sake. *sad face*  
  
Shellie: *snort* They ain't gonna listen to you either! *black eye*  
  
Nicole: YEAH, THEY LISTEN TO ME! *broken nose*  
  
Shellie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON!! *continues fighting*  
  
Ziegler: RAWRRR YEAH!  
  
Kate: *sigh* Okay, BYE! 


	2. Chapter 2 i'm a lazy little kisama and h...

Disclaimer: Hey don't own Gundam Wing. Duh.  
  
AN: I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING. I am so bad. I knew I shoulda stayed home from school today, only thing interesting was seeing Brad (from Japanese class) and his identical twin in the halls. damn they're hot. shame they're juniors.. Anyway. On to story. And I am high on Halloween candy so be afraid.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Cabin number two-seven-five-zero-eight-nine-ten-eleven-fifty-six-thirty- nine HEY! I was reading that you loser!"  
  
"No you weren't, and besides, there's no such thing as cabin number two- seven-five-zero-eight-nine-ten-eleven-fifty-six-thirty-nine anyway.." Nicole stared at the stolen paper for a full minute until pronouncing the number: "432."  
  
"Wow you can read!! CONGRATULATIONS, LET'S GIVE HER A PRIZE-"  
  
"Shuddup, you want that guy to hear you?" Kate glared at Shellie evilly.  
  
"Possibly, I'm not quite sure. what was his name again?" Ziegler just rolled his eyes and snatched the paper, until he remembered that he couldn't read. "Hey I think this is it, muah hahaha."  
  
"I claim this room in the name of Planet Nicole," she said and confiscating the remote, stretched out on the bed to see if they got HBO. Like most of the other rooms on the boat, this one had two beds, and matching TV and desk sets. The curtains were open, revealing the startling blue sea outside.  
  
"OHHH," Nicole said, noticing the view. "It's so prettyful."  
  
"That's not a word."  
  
"Oh shut up you overgrown science experiment, no one asked for your opinion!" Kate growled at this insult and quickly ran off with the remote. Ziegler just shook his head, knowing that this wouldn't end well.  
  
Down the hall, the guys were still looking for their own rooms.  
  
"I'm telling you, it's 433, 434 and 435 okay NOT THAT COMPLICATED!" Wufei leaned back against one of the walls, completely ignoring everyone else in the crowed hallway. 'Stupid. err. Quatre. had to go and walk off with the paper. does he always have to be so nice?'  
  
"How are we supposed to find Quatre when he gets back?" Heero asked calmly. Duo raised one hand to answer, then dropped it. "Well, I've got the keys so, let's just try those rooms and see if they work." Without waiting for an answer, he walked off.  
  
"For once it wasn't my fault, IN YO FACE CHANG!!" Laughing maniacally, Duo skipped down the hall after Heero and Trowa; Wufei was left struggling to find a retort that wouldn't embarrass himself.  
  
"The faster we're falling, we're stopping and stalling, we're running in circles again. Just as things were looking up, you said it wasn't good enough, but still we're trying one more time. But maybe we're just trying to hard, when really it's closer than it is too far. CUZ I'M IN TOO DEEP AND I'M TRYING TO KEEP UP ABOVE IN MY HEAD INSTEAD OF GOING UNDER..  
  
This is who I am and this is what I like: JC, Sum and Blink is rocking in my room. If you're looking for me I'll be at the show, I can never find a better place to go, until the day I die, I promise I'll won't change. So ya better give up. I DONWANNA BE TOLD TO GROW UP and I don't want to change I just want to have fun. I DONWANNA BE TOLD TO GROW UP and I don't want to change so you'd better give up cuz I'm not going to change. I don't want to grow up. I like to stay up late for hours on the phone.."  
  
"COULD YOU POSSIBLY STOP SINGING THE FIRST 30 SECONDS OF EVERYONE SONG FOR ONE MINUTE??"  
  
"No, I don't think I can Shellie. I don't think I can.." And with that she started into 'Still Waiting', mentally counting how many songs she had memorized the words to (over 200); following the trail of harassed looking teenagers, in the never ending search for the remote, while Shellie slowly lost her patience.  
  
"I swear on all my broken cell phones graves that if you don't stop singing, YOU WILL PAY," she screeched, causing many heads to turn. Nicole turned around, slapping some poor girl in the face with her long red- streaked hair.  
  
"Really? AND IF I DON'T FIND THAT REMOTE, I'LL SWEAR ON MY BROKEN LAPTOPS GRAVES THAT YOU WILL PAY!!" The glared at each other for a full minute, people slowly backing into the nearest room and locking them. Nicole and Shellie were famous for their tempers.  
  
"How about we just find the remote?" Kate asked, mysteriously appearing from behind Nicole.  
  
They just looked at each other: "Okay. Lead the way Lord Capitan!" Kate snickered and walked around, glancing back at them occasionally, until Shellie stopped dead.  
  
"Wait, didn't Kate take the remote? And wasn't Ziegler following her? Or wait, no I lied. Never mind. Keep walking." This continued on for a number of minutes, until they all were thoroughly lost. But guess who they should run into?  
  
"HEY BLONDIE!" Quatre turned around. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?"  
  
"Uhh." He thought he remembered them from somewhere. but it hadn't clicked yet. "I'm not sure myself. Do you know which way it is to," he looked down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper. "434?" They face-faulted, feet in the air.  
  
"OWWW WHO PUT THE FLOOR THERE? GEEZ."  
  
"Shellie-san wa cowaii to baka desu!*" Quatre just looked on in mild amusement.  
  
"That's about where we're going, or trying to anyway. See, I stole the remote from them and then they went looking for me and-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She cowered behind Quatre (which was very hard because of the size diff), throwing the remote as a piece offering. Somewhere 3 floors above them, a TV switched on to HBO.  
  
"This is all very fascinating and such, but I really should be getting back to my friends," he said nervously.  
  
"OH well if THAT'S what you really wanted to do, why didn't you say so? But anyway, it's definitely not on this floor, so lets just go backwards and uh. yeah. You get the idea." Her green eyes shone with pride as Shellie led the way back.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick. wait that's not right." Nicole muttered to herself, struggling to come up with a new tune to help her concentrate.  
  
Meanwhile, back in level 4.  
  
"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR ALREADY HEERO! I haven't got all day you know. I might just die of hunger."  
  
"And do us all a favor," Wufei finished under his breath. Wufei, Trowa and Duo were slumped against the opposite wall, waiting for the Perfect Soldier to figure out this new kind of door.  
  
"It's just like in hotels, you swipe the card through the slot." Trowa supplied.  
  
"Well it's NOT WORKING BAKA!" They all sweat-dropped. 'I can't believe they put such contraptions on SHIPS and not in bases!' "Fine if you all are so smart, FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!" Heero folded his arms across his chest and stomped down the hall in rage.  
  
Picking up one of the discarded cards, Duo studied it for a moment, then swiped it. "YO HEE-CHAN IT'S OPEN!"  
  
"What??" The Perfect Soldier tripped over his own feet in his rush to see this miracle. Growling in what was plainly Japanese, he sat down on the bed and threw his shoe at Duo.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" He threw the shoe back, ignoring Trowa's laughter. And so began the worlds most vulgar shoe fight ever..  
  
AN: Hey, sorry it's really short, but I've got homework, okay? Okay. Must get higher than 3.72, must get into good collage. Also the fact that I am inspired to write more humor fics, and I found a LOOPHOLE!! *does happy dance* You'll see later, but in another fic possibly.  
  
*= 'Shellie-san is scary and stupid!' 


End file.
